Valentine's Day Redux
by Hopeless Dreamer28
Summary: She took the gift bag from him and pulled out a black box; She carefully opened it, and her breathe hitched when she saw what was inside. It was a bracelet; a chocolate- colored string band holding together a strand of gold charms.


**A/N- **So after those promos for Watershed I felt like Castle fans could use some fluffy happy fics and I have had this sitting on my computer for a while so I decided to finally post it. Thanks as always goes to my amazing Beta DMarx.

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Castle *Sad Face***

* * *

Kate sank down onto the couch and ran her fingers through her hair as Castle got them some wine. It had been another grueling case and she was looking forward to the three day weekend and her ski trip to Aspen with Castle. She had never been to Colorado before so she was looking forward to exploring the city and just having fun. Hopefully this trip would be uneventful, unlike their trip to the Hamptons.

"Here you go," Castle said handing her her glass of wine as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip of the red wine, then scooted over to the end of the couch, leaned up against the arm, and pushed her feet into his lap.

They sat there in the quietness of his loft, a place that was beginning to feel more and more like home to her. He took a sip of his wine while his right hand moved down to gently massage her foot, which prompted a contented sigh from her as she closed her eyes, letting the tension melt away. He always seemed to know just what she needed after a long day.

"Did you finish packing?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm." he answered, nodding. "Oh that reminds me."

Before she could question him he rose from the couch, set his wine glass on the coffee table, and scurried off toward his office. She watched him disappear into his office, perplexed as to what was going on. He returned moments later with a small plain purple gift bag in his hand. He took her wine glass from her and sat it next to his on the table before handing her the bag.

She looked up at him, one eyebrow arched. "What's this?"

"You remember Valentine's day?" Kate nodded and tried to stifle a laugh at the memory of that day and the disaster that it was. "And you remember how I promised to get you something else?" She nodded, "Well this is it. Happy Valentine's Day," he said, lips curving into a broad smile.

She sat up and looked into his eyes, so blue and full of love and adoration, and it melted her heart. She took the bag from him and placed it in her lap, Castle watching her intently as she removed the lavender colored tissue paper inside. She pulled out a black box; and glanced up at him before returning her gaze to the box. She carefully opened the box, and her breathe hitched when she saw what was inside. It was a bracelet; a chocolate- colored string band holding together a strand of gold charms.

"Are those _skulls_?" She looked up at him, her lips curving into a smile.

He nodded excitedly, so very proud of himself, "Yeah. Get it? Murder, skulls, pretty cool, right?" he enthused, smiling broadly, his bright blue eyes beaming with pride. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "I do. I really like it Castle. Thank you." She leaned over and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips met softly and they kissed deeply. She pulled back and returned her gaze to the bracelet in her hand. She really did like it- loved it in fact. It was simple yet elegant at the same time.

"Here, let me" he said, taking the bracelet from her with his left hand while grabbing her left hand with his other hand. He then took both hands and unclasped the hook and slid the bracelet over her wrist, just behind her father's watch, and re-clasped the end. "There we go."

She leaned in for another kiss, pulling away after a moment, and when their eyes met, she had a sly smile on her face. She rose from the couch, grabbed his right hand tugging him up "Come on," she murmured with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" he asked a bit perplexed.

"To the bedroom." She replied, seductively as she pulled him along. She knew she wouldn't be able to verbally express just how much she loved the bracelet- and him- so she was going to show him instead. Actions speak louder than words after all.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
